


Cold and quiet

by whoopwhoo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopwhoo/pseuds/whoopwhoo
Summary: Isak and Even have a fight but their flat is way too small for that.It's late and I'm trying to practice for tomorrows english exam (or at least that's what I'm telling myself) so this is short.





	Cold and quiet

“Can you Just back off” Isak spat and slapped Even’s hand of his shoulder.

Even swallowed the words, they stuck in his throat - heavy and dry. He felt at once too hot and cold and tight and useless; it was all he could do to let the sound of chair metal kicked out from under a table bleed into his ears like ice, his eyes were to foggy to watch. The metal clanged against itself once more as Isak pushed and collapsed into it.

Isaks shoulders folded in on themselves, his head dropped like a weight onto his trembling finger that still managed to push themselves harder back into his forehead. The pressure turned his fingertips white seeping into flushed pink spots on his face. It made Even want to ripped his arms away to kiss and stroke and pet where he was letting his fingers push to hard, kiss until Isak was smiling again and keep going until he kissed back as well.

Instead he just stood their like driftwood pushed into the sand by children not strong enough to make it sturdy but enough that it would lean there so obviously unnatural until the tide would come ease away the sand and let him float back into the sea. But Isak wasn’t coming, just sat there in Even’s shirt and his boxers, all his muscles clenched so tight you could hardly see him breath.

So Even eased himself out, into the kitchen, let his own trembling hands fumble a grey blue mug out of the cupboard, set it to gently on the side out of his sweat cold hands. He flinched as the tap turned and slapped water down into a pan, and flinched again at the crack of the gas hob and the clang as he set the pan on top of it. All the noise made the lack of noise so much louder. So loud that it pounded through Even’s head like a steam train with all it’s ugly banging tracks and screeching whistles.

Their Kitchen was so small. So small that there was nothing there to convince yourself you were there for any reason other than not being elsewhere.

Even almost considered leaving, their front door wasn’t more than four metres away, it would take him at most thirty minutes to walk to the cinema. He could watch a movie and when he came back Isak would be in bed asleep and he could pretend they’d never argued. 

Even didn’t go. If he did it would mean longer before he saw Isak lift his head up out of his hands, for Even to be able apologise and to kiss him. Longer until Isak smiled at him again. Even stood instead, until his feet ached and he moved to sit on the counter side until the metal handle dug too hard into his back. Then he slipped back into the room where Isak had moved onto the bed his eyes stuck on the ceiling, he’d left his books spread over the floor and enough space for Even to lie next to him.


End file.
